1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web communication and file transfer.
2. Background Art
The emergence and development of computer networks and protocols, including the Internet, now allows many remote users to transfer files to one another. Different types of file transfer tools have been developed for the Internet which allow users to transfer files in different ways. Some file transfer applications that have been developed include peer-to-peer (P2P) networks and email attachments via “multipurpose internet mail extensions” (MIME), for example.
One sector of Internet development that has been especially rigorous is the World Wide Web (or simply “web”). Web browsing applications enable users to display or interact with text, images, or other content located on web pages at websites on the World Wide Web, a local area network, or other network. Browsers use “hypertext transfer protocol” (HTTP) or similar communication protocols, including encrypted transfer protocols such as SHTTP. Internet users increasingly spend more time on the web versus other sectors of the Internet. Different types of communication tools have been developed for the web that allow users to send and receive information in different ways. HTTP is a well established and very reliable conduit for transferring information over the Internet. Consequently, information providers have utilized HTTP to deliver an ever increasing diversity of content to Internet users. For example, the web provides a convenient place for users to get news, send and receive emails, and enjoy entertainment such as video, audio, or similar media. However, one area where web tool development has lagged behind these examples is in file transfer between users.
Another sector of the Internet where users are spending more time is instant messaging (IM). Users have grown accustomed to sharing the web experience with other users instantly. Some stand alone IM applications have incorporated file transfer tools that may allow a file to be attached to an instant message communication. However, a user of these tools would need to download a client IM application separate from a browser. Similarly, P2P network applications typically operate outside of the browser environment. In addition, the P2P framework is a unilateral approach to file transfer. In other words, only one of the end nodes of a file transfer (a sender) initiates the transfer. This is not conducive to the evolving web environment where users are instantaneously sharing their web experience. Similarly, MIME and other email attachment approaches to file transfer fail to cure this deficiency. Conversely, email attachments add additional problems. Email attachments require that a file be fully uploaded before a receiver can begin downloading. This can take a long time for people sending large files with slow links. Also, email attachments require a server to temporarily store the file until the receiver can retrieve it, this usually results in an arbitrary limit on how large the file can be.
Users need a reliable, bilateral way of transferring files between a browser and other browsers or peer-to-peer (P2P) clients without a client application download. Additionally, users need a solution for this transfer that does not place a limit on the size of the file nor require the size of the file to be known.